


New again

by QuicksilverGirl16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverGirl16/pseuds/QuicksilverGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mercy is badly injured during a mission to an old watch point no one notices accept an old mercenary who cares far more for her than she realizes. Maybe they can start over?  Mercykill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started doing in between games today. I'm a sucker for this ship. Rating may change with further chapters. I'll pretty much update whenever I'll play a few matches of OverWatch.

Mercy head always hated the battlefield. She was a woman of medicine and so detested anything place that would end a life. That's why she was here in the first place. Even though she hated it, if she could save her the soldiers fighting for her cause she would.  
She never thought she would be in the situation again. It was supposed to be a stealth mission she was only there because Jack had insisted a medic come along. She wondered if he had known the information had been leaked to Talon. If soldiers intuition was really the reason he asked her to come along or he knew something the others didn't.  
The idea would have struck her as absolutely ridiculous only a few minutes earlier but now she was dying. She lay on her side two bullet holes in her. She was bleeding to death and she knew it and the worst part was no one was coming to save her. None of her team had seen the agent shove her down the alley in between the buildings of the watch point. No one heard the two fatal shots being delivered. The sounds of battle faded off into the distance as she started to lose consciousness. Someone behind her said something in a deep rough voice but in her she couldn't make it out. Blackness formed on the edges of her vision and she felt herself being lifted. Radiating pain was the last thing she remembered.  
Reaper lifted the tiny blonde up. He'd been chasing Jack through the winding passages of the old watch point when suddenly Jack had turned around and reduced him nothing but dust. It was very clear to him by the time he had reformed Jack had escaped. What was not clearly evident to Reaper is why the tiny Swiss doctor was fading in and out of consciousness in a back alley.  
Despite what she had turned him into he could never bring himself to fully hate her the way he hated Jack. He'd always loved her even if it was from a distance. He never wanted to tell her for he was always under the impression that her and Jack had some kind of romance. It wasn't until he was laying on a metal table in her office while she cried over him that he realized her emotions were in line with his. She tried so hard to save his life after the explosion but she ended up just making him a monster. Still he can bring himself just to leave her to die by herself.  
Rest of her team had abandoned her to join the fight on the other side of the watch point so there was no one there to see him carry her to the nearby medical base in the building that ran just under the alley.  
He wasn't a doctor, not even close but he knew how to patch up a bullet hole, even if it was crudely. Reaper was hoping she hadn't lost too much blood. He sat and waited for her to wake up, ignoring the calls from Widowmaker. Talon could wait he suddenly had a more important thing to take care of.  
Reaper sat down in a chair by her side. After stitching her up, he moved her to a hospital bed. He thought it would be more comfortable than leaving her on the operating table. He wasn't sure what to do now honestly. With anyone else they'd still be laying in the alley, and if he truly felt merciful there might be a shell through their skull. This was something new to him.  
Reapers communicator flashed, indicating Widowmaker was not happy to be ignored. This time he did pick it up.  
"Reaper. We have lost our objective. The Rendezvous Point has been compromised. We will proceed to the backup point."  
He hit the bottom at the top, speaking his response into the microphone, "Go. I have something else to take care of."  
Widowmaker demanded to know what was so important but he didn't respond to her anymore. He stood, dropped the communicator and crushed it under his boot so she couldn't track it. For right now Angela was the most important thing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't know what's wrong with the formatting but I'm trying to fix it! Enjoy my story though! ^.^

Reaper watched as the blonde angel stirred in her sleep. She gave a soft groan of pain, and he put his hand in hers. He hoped it was comforting.  
Over the last few hours he had savaged through the old base for supplies. He had to take Mercy's armour off to treat her wounds, do his first quest was to find something she could put on when she woke up. He searched through several drawers and cupboards for extra scrubs or a labcoat. Having no such luck, he reluctantly left the medical building tward the bunks.   
Old lockers belonging to Overwatch agents, some alive some deceased, stood still against the wall. The whole room had been left untouched when overwatch was disbanded. A think layer of dust coated everything.  
Reaper started at Mercy's locker, hoping she had left some clothes here. However, the locker was empty except for a half empty bottle of rubbing alcohol and two books on primate anatomy.  
Reaper had never left much at these bases either, but he checked his locker. He came back empty handed. Ana's locker had been untouched by anyone after her 'death', but knowing know she was alive took any guilt he would have felt for opening it away. He left Ana's personal things alone, but he did retrieve a pair of form fitting pants, and a grey shirt that should he thought would fit Mercy.  
Finding what he was after, he went go leave but couldn't help to look back. The room itself was old and dust covered, but there were still memories here. Jack and him sitting on the edges of their beds, drinking and talking softly or at least trying too and pisssing off the   
others trying to sleep. Him almost creepy peering over at Angela reading. Tracer yelling at him for leaving his boots in the wrong spot and her having tripping over them running. Her frantically explaining why that was his fault.  
That was all over with now.  
He shut off the light and headed back to the medical building. The sun had just started to set making the sky a bright orange. He wondered how long Angela had been alseep. Should he have been keeping track?  
As he walked in her set the clothes down on a near by computer before returning to her side. He debated on taking his mask off or keeding it on. He had no sooner removed the mask as Mercy had attempted to roll on her side, waking up with a shriek of agony.  
Gabriel put on hand on her stomach to keep her flat and the other rested on her upper arm. He shushed her softly, trying not to upset her more. Tears gathered at the sides of her eyes as she whimpered in pain. Her eyes locked on him.  
"Gabriel..." her voiced trailed as she looked at him. He suddenly wanted his mask back on. Angela laid still under his hand.  
She looked around and realized where they were. Gabriel's face was disfigured but she said that our side given the fact he wasn't wearing that awful mask. For just a moment she could pretend that the past few years had just been a nightmare.  
But the pain burning pain in her gut and the faded memories of laying in an alley proved her wrong. If more proof was needed, Gabriel's mask laid on the small table to Angela's left. It was the same side he was standing over her.   
Angela made a tiny noise somewhere between fear and pain. Gabriel let go of her and took a step back. He felt like her big blue eyes were piercing him. It hurt more than any bullet could. Her bare arms rested by her sides. Reaper had put a thin blanket over her. He watched as Angela's face went pale in the realization she was left only in her underwear.  
"What happend?" Her voice cracked.   
"They left you for dead," his gruff voice respond as gently as he could manage, I stayed to... to help you."  
She was stunned. When Jack had told her that Gabriel was the one behind the mask, she didn't want to belive him. It was only when Ana had confirmed the fact, it only managed to break her heart. There was no denying it now. He stood in front of her as Reaper, the mercenary and Talon agent. She could feel her heart break all over again.  
Gabriel watched as all the light faded from Angela's eyes. He should have known better than to think this would've changed anything. All that crying could've just been for the loss of a friend. Her and Jack could be together now. She could think he was truly evil now, or maybe his face was just so torn up that a pretty woman like her had lost all interest in being with him. Maybe all he was now to her was a monster hunting down her friends.  
Reaper didn't say anything more as he walked over to her, placing the extra clothes on the table next to her. He turned to leave, but she caught his hand.  
"Why would you do this for me Gabriel?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I think I fixed the issue. This chapter is kind of thrown together but I will have for time for the next one. I hope you like it :)

Angela cut his hand before he had a chance to walk away from her. He didn't really know how to answer that question without laying everything right on the table. He wasn't the type to do that. Ultimately, after a minute of debate, he gave into her. He sat in the chair by her side. Her hand stayed in his. 

He took a breath, “You really got to ask me that question?”

He leaned in a bit closer. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he was unsure of the outcome. He could feel her warm breath on his disfigured face. She watched him with fearful anticipation. Many years ago, she had dreamed of the day his face was like close to hers. Now she didn't know how to feel. She was scared but hopeful, terrified and fascinated.

She was the one who actually put their lips together.

Reaper took it as a welcome to deepen the kiss. Angela slipped her hand into his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her teeth playfully grazed over his bottom lip. His left hand slipped into her shirt...

Pain ran through Mercy’s body as Reaper accidentally put his hand right where the bullet wounds were. She bit his lip suddenly, drawing thick dark blood out of his bottom lip.

They both pulled away from each other at the speed of light. Reaper took the bite as a mistake on his part. He read her kiss differently than Mercy had implied to him. A sad, angry feeling stirred inside his gut. He didn't know if they were on account of hurting Angela or the lack of action over the years. 

“Sorry!” She practically sobbed at him. Tears gathered at the sides of her eyes again. Mercy pulled up her shirt to reveal where she had begun to bleed again. Her breathing turned very heavy and eyes became heavy-lidded. 

Gabriel moved his hand to her shoulder, slowly moving as to rub her slightly. To his delight, so pressed into his touch. “Is your lip alright?” She asked him quietly.

“It’ll heal. You’re...”

“I’ll live,” She cut him off, “I'm just tired now.”

“Then rest. I'm not going anywhere.”

Mercy replied with a smile. Gabriel help her lay down more flat and adjust her pillow. He ran his hand through her hair ever so sweetly. She half giggled in response. 

He stayed by her side until her eyes closed.

As soon as she fell asleep he stood and left to find something for them to eat. He hesitated at the door for just a minute. He had told her he wasn't going anywhere, and if she woke up after he left she might assume that he had left the watchpoint to go back to Talon. On the other hand, he wouldn't be that far away - if he remembered correctly the kitchen was only down the hall from the medical bay. He finally decided he could always just teleport back if called for him.

His boots made echoed down the hall as he moved. Something about it almost made this place seem haunted. It was in pretty well shape for being abandoned for so long. The kitchen was no exception. Everything looked untouched, a layer of dust coated the room. 

After almost half an hour rummaging through the place all he had to show was emergency rations that would've lasted through an apocalypse and two cans of some sort of Spanish chili. Everything else had been taken out when the watchpoint was left or was now a pile of sludge like mold. 

The emergency rations would have to suffice for now, as he wasn't sure if Angela's stomach could handle spicy food right now. She had never been big on super spicy, but would settle if she had too. Emergency rations didn't take great, but they wouldn't give her a stomach ache. That was all he needed right now.

When he walked back into Mercy's room she was struggling to sit up right by herself. He was more then happy to help her up.

“For a moment I thought you left,” Her breathe caught on the last words as she settled into bed. 

“I was worried you'd be hungry,” He explained, setting the rations down beside her. “Honestly I expected you to sleep a lot longer or I wouldn't have left.” She snuck her hand into his and gave a small sigh. 

“Every time I move it hurts. I keep waking up.”

“I'm sorry. I did my best.” Gabriel, despite not having formal medical training, still felt bad about not being able to properly stitch up Angela. She brought him back from the fucking dead and he was couldn't even fix a few bullet wounds. All she wanted to do was sleep and she couldn't. It was his fault. He lead the attack on the base. He told all his agents to shoot on sight, spare no one. Now he sat in front of her and he couldn't feel guiltier. It was all his fault...

Angela watches face as it soured. He was lost deep in his own mind. A scowl burned itself into his face. She pulled him a little closer and leaned against his shoulder.

“You shaved my life. I have nothing but gratitude, even if it hurts for a while.”

The position was uncomfortable for Gabriel but he didn't move even long after she had falling back to sleep. Being this close to her made him feel warm. It had been such a long time since he had been able to hold her, to touch her, to be with her. Her presence felt like a gift. Even if in the morning she came to her senses and left, this moment would've made it worth it. 

He held onto her for hours.


End file.
